


There Will Come Soft Rains

by ragnarok89



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Acceptance, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Conversations, Crying, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Feelings Realization, Fluff and Angst, Guilt, Healing, Inspired by Music, Internal Conflict, One Shot, Rare Pairings, Sad with a Happy Ending, Self-Esteem Issues, Short One Shot, Shyness, Tears, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26725063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. This moment was enough for her, for them both.
Relationships: William Vangeance/Mimosa Vermillion
Kudos: 14





	There Will Come Soft Rains

"I don't think I've gotten the chance to thank you, Captain Vangeance," Mimosa spoke, a somber tone in her voice, setting down one of her books. William was close enough to her at the table to where she nearly felt his warmth, his mana clouded with guilt and sorrow.

There was a heaviness, questions unanswered lingering between them. William's eyes were tinged with regret. Mimosa couldn't help but feel the urge to take his hand with hers and tell him that he would be alright. It was easier said than done, and there were repercussions to be had, a life for a life.

"Captain, I…" She gazed up shakily, as William turned to her, his expression troubled. One of his hands was placed on hers. "What I meant to say was that I'm here in your squad, in the Golden Dawn, because to you, and I wanted to thank you."

"Mimosa," The corners of William's mouth twitched up. "I chose you because you're one of the strongest, kindest people I've ever met, and your magic has only grown since you joined."

Mimosa felt her face grow warm, her cheeks pink, and she couldn't help the giggle that echoed through the bare, sunlit room. "Oh, no, no, I'm not that great, I'm only average, really," She murmured, shyly, hugging her arms together. "I'm, I'm no one special."

"No, don't say that. Don't you _ever_ say that. You're _not_ average, you are so much more than that." William replied, his voice firm, almost forceful.

Falling silent at William's words, Mimosa only chewed on her lip, not sure how to respond. Not sure if there were words she could say to that.

Realizing how he sounded then, William cleared his throat. "I apologize, Mimosa, I spoke out of turn, it's just that…"

He took a breath, his words trembled, "If only you could see what I see in you."

Hearing those words, her heart pounded so fast, all the way up her throat, her stomach in knots.

Dust brightened around them.

Mimosa found herself leaning in close to William, her hand upon his. "Sorry, I-I..." she stammered.

Her cheeks reddened, and she quickly turned her gaze downward. "It's just that…Captain, no one's ever said that to me before."

"I only speak the truth," William smiled softly, and Mimosa lifted her head, her eyes meeting his.

There was a warmth that Mimosa hadn't seen before, and she felt a lump form in her throat.

"It is the truth, Mimosa; at least that what I've seen in you all this time."

Mimosa nodded, teary-eyed and smiling.

"William, thank you."

William stared at her benevolently, using his free hand to cradle her face.

"I don't think that I can ever repay you, Mimosa."

"Being here with you is enough, William, and whatever happens, I'm here for you." Mimosa replied, taking William's free hand, and squeezing it.

This moment was enough for her, for them both.


End file.
